Tepet
Tepet is a onara fighter from Eight Marbles and Eight Marbles 2X. She is based off of a Japanese Yokai, the Kappa which is a demon reptile creature that lives in rivers and lakes. She shares some things with the Kappa by wearing a hat that looks like a kappa's head, having a good wrestling ability since Kappas are also good at wrestling and even has a move similar to how kappas steal a person's soul. She entered the tournament to hone her wrestling power. Her dream is to become the worlds strongest wrestler. Eight Marbles 2X In Eight Marbles 2X, Tepet is a grappler, using powerful, unblock-able grabs to do high damage. She also has good normal's. Her notable moves are a unblock-able command grab that can be powered up by a charge move, a fast palm strike that can be powered up with a charge move, A counter that goes into a grab and another unblock-able grab that takes almost 1 super bar from the enemy and gives her time to set up another attack, charge a grab or taunt for meter. She also has the second highest health in the game. Despite this she has the weaknesses of a typical grappler; she is very slow, has short range and almost no combo ability. She also lacks projectiles, making it hard sometimes for her to get in close. Personality Tepet has a polite and upbeat personality, always staying positive. However she has a hidden side to her as she looks relieved and somewhat pleasured when being forced to fart by various grabs in the game. This may stem back to how shes similar to a Kappa, as Kappa's have perverse things about them as well. Special Command List (This applies to standard keyboard controls) Taunt Tepet strikes a pose. Increases super meter. Low increase but fast animation. Palm Smash ↓ ↘ → + A ( → + Q for simple commands) Tepet attacks with a palm strike. Can be powered up by Squeeze Up. Can be blocked and can be comboed from her normals. Palm Smash: Face Fart ↓ ↘ → + S ( → + W for simple commands) After grabbing the enemy, Tepet pulls their face to her butt and farts. Can be powered up by Store Up. Can be blocked. Palm Smash: Slam ↓ ↘ → + D ( → + E for simple commands) Tepet executes a head slam, knee slam or a suplex by random. Can be blocked. Guard Through → ↓ ↘ + A or S (↓ + Q or W for simple commands) Tepet executes a counter pose. If she is attacked she will either do a knee slam, head slam or suplex on the enemy by random. Does not work with projectiles or grabs. Squeeze Up ↓ ↓ + A ( ↙ + Q for simple commands) Tepet farts in her hand. After this is executed, the A version of Palm Smash is powered up. Can be stacked up to 2 times. Store Up ↓ ↓ + S ( ↙ + W for simple commands) Tepet shakes her hips and endures the incoming need to fart. After this is executed, the S version of Palm Smash is powered up. Stacks up to 2 times. (This can actually be executed a third time but she will fart out the farts she stored up and lose the power up and slightly damage herself.) Megaton Hip ↓ (CHARGE) ↑ + D ( ↓ (CHARGE) E for simple commands) Tepet does a forward flip upwards and crashes down butt first on her enemy. The butt attack is a overhead and must be blocked while standing. Hits twice at close range. Seven Year Murder 1 rotation forward + A { ↓ ↘ → ↗ ↑ ↖ ← ↙ ↓ + A} (Q for simple commands) Tepet inserts her fingers inside the enemy's butt and pulls out their Shirkodama (A ball that houses the soul) which forces the enemy to fart and lose almost a whole bar of super meter. Unblockable. This is replaced by Farting Bomb if the enemy is male or a certain character. Farting Bomb 1 rotation forward + S or D { ↓ ↘ → ↗ ↑ ↖ ← ↙ ↓ + S or D} (W or E for simple commands) Tepet grabs the enemy and flips them in the air before landing on their face and farts. Unblockable. Mega Hip Burst ↓ ↘ →↓ ↘ → + D (→ + W+E for simple commands) *Costs 3 super bars Tepet grabs the enemy and farts several times in their face, smothers them a little then releases a huge fart, blasting them away. Final Farting Bomb 2 rotations forward + D {↓ ↘ → ↗ ↑ ↖ ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → ↗ ↑ ↖ ← ↙ ↓ + D} ( W + E for simple commands) *Costs 3 super bars Tepet grabs the enemy and slams them several times before executing a big slam, sitting on them and farting. Unblockable. Hip Destroyer of Rebellion During Rim's Bloomer Burst or Rim-Chan Step, ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → + D ( W+E for simple commands) *Costs 2 super bars and enemy must be Rim Before Rim can finish her Bloomer Burst or Rim-Chan Step, Tepet will interrupt her and attack her with Seven Year Murder. Trivia * Tepet is 18 years old. * She has the second highest health in the game at 340, and the highest health out of all females. * Tepet and some of her moves were inspired by the Japanese yokai, the Kappa. A notable move is her Seven Year Murder as Kappas do the same thing to empower themselves with the victim's soul. * Tepet has a relieved and pleasured expression when being forced to fart by various grabs. Itachi is another character that does this. * Despite Tepet having a move just for Rim, they don't have any special interactions or intros. Category:Characters